


Don't Judge Me (Part 2)

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Eliza and Elliott are settling in great. But Eliza doesn't completely trust Serena not to leave her again.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 36
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Both kids had settled in great with Serena and Bernie. They were both going to the same school. Elliott loved school  
Eliza not so much because it meant she had to leave Serena behind. Eliza was still quite clingy with Serena. Not as much as she was. But she didn't like Serena to be out of her sight for too long. Elliott was loving his new life with Serena and Bernie. He loved it. He finally had everything he wanted a loving family. Serena parked up outside the school gates and sat and waited for kids to come out. As soon as the bell rang she got out of the car and stood at the school gates.  
"MUMMY." Eliza shouted as she ran up the path and into Serena's arms.  
"Hello baby. You had a good day."  
"It was alright."  
"Hello Amanda."  
"Hi Serena."  
"Mummy can I sleep at Amanda's house tonight."  
"I don't think so sweetheart."  
"Please let her. My mummy said she can."  
"Did she."  
"Yes she's there look MUMMY." Amanda shouted as Violet her mum started walking towards them. "Mummy didn't you say Eliza could sleep at our house tonight."  
"Yes if it was OK with Serena."  
"Please Mummy can I."  
"Do you really want to?"  
"Yes Mummy please please."  
"Ok then. If that's what you want."  
"Thank you Mummy." Eliza said as she squeezed Serena tightly.  
"Come on then girls." Violet said as they took her hands. " I will pop to yours on my way home and pick up Eliza's things up.? Save you coming back out."  
"That will be great. I'll ring Bernie and tell her to get her stuff ready."  
"Ok."  
"Bye Mummy."  
"Bye sweetie." They said as they hugged each other. Eliza turned around to look at Serena one more time before she got in the car. 

"Where's Eliza going?" Elliott said as he stood beside Serena and hugged her.  
"Hey sweetheart. She is sleeping at Amanda's tonight."  
"She's coming back tomorrow though isn't she?"  
"Yes course she is." Serena said as she opened the car door for Elliott to get. "I just need to ring Momma."  
"Hey baby."  
"Hi can you do me a favour and get me some pj's ready and some clothes and pants for Eliza. She is staying at Amanda's tonight."  
"Yeah sure."  
"They are going to pick them up on there home."  
"Ok I'll do it now."  
"Thanks. Do we need anything else from the supermarket."  
"No just the pizza's I think darling."  
"Ok I won't be long. Love you."  
"Love you too."  
"Right young man let's go to the Supermarket."  
"Can I get some sweets for tonight mummy."  
"I don't see why not." Serena said as she started the car. 

"The pizza's are in" Bernie said as Serena came downstairs in her pajamas.  
"Lovely."  
"Your lovely. Come here you." Bernie pulled Serena towards her and started kissing her neck.  
"Oh Bernie."  
"Mummy. Momma. I want you." Elliott shouted from the lounge.  
"We'll be there in a minute sweetheart."  
"We better go see what he wants."  
"What up mate?" Bernie said as she sat down beside of Elliott.  
"The film is starting."  
"Let's make ourselves comfortable then."  
A few hours later pizza was eaten. The film was over and Elliott was tucked in bed asleep. Bernie and Serena were cuddled up on the sofa together. Serena looked up and kissed Bernie. The kiss become passionate as Bernie’s hands were roaming over Serena's body.  
"I need you."  
"I need you too Serena." Bernie pulled Serena's pajama bottoms down. Bernie was just about to put her hands between Serena's legs when the house phone started to ring..  
"I'll get it." Bernie groaned as she kissed Serena one more time and went into the hall to get the phone.

"Serena." Bernie shouted as she put the phone down.  
"I heard I'm getting the car keys now."  
"I'll go pick her up if you want."  
"I'll go it's fine. I had a feeling she wouldn't stay the whole night."  
"Are you got getting changed."  
"No I'm decent. These are my new pjs. Besides I won't be long." Serena kissed Bernie as she left the house and got into the car. Serena pulled up ten minutes later outside of Amanda's house.  
"Serena come in." Violet said as she opened the door.  
"Thank you."  
"MUMMY." Eliza cried as she ran to Serena and flung her arms around here. "Mummy."  
"What's wrong baby?"  
"I want to go home."  
"I thought you really really wanted to stay here tonight."  
"I did but now I don't."  
"Why don't you."?  
"I missed you mummy. I was scared you were going to leave me here."  
"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I am never leaving you ever again. You are stuck with me now."  
"Good." Eliza buried her face into Serena's neck. "Can we go home now please Mummy to Momma and Elliott?"  
"Course we can come on." Serena picked Eliza up thanked Violet and put Eliza in the car. Serena looked in the mirror and saw Eliza was fast asleep. I can't believe she thought that I would leave her at Amanda's. It just goes to show that she doesn't quite trust me yet Serena thought to herself as she drove them both home.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena pulled up outside the house and got out of the car. She opened the car door to get Eliza out but stood watching her as she slept in her car seat. How does she think I could possibly leave her again. Her, Elliott and Bernie are my world. That part of my life is over. I'm a mummy with two beautiful children. Nothing is going to stop being the best mummy I can. Serena wiped the tears that were beginning to roll down her face as she unfastened Eliza's seatbelt and gently lifted her out of the car.   
"Mummy." Eliza said sleepily as she wrapped her arms around Serena's neck.   
"I've got you. Mummies got you baby." Serena kissed her gently as she carried her up the path and into the house.   
"Everything alright."   
"Yeah. I'm going to put her straight in bed. Stick kettle on will you please love. I won't be long."   
"Ok." Bernie kissed Eliza softly on her forehead and then kissed Serena. Serena took Eliza and put her in bed. She pulled the duvet over the little girl and kneeled down beside the bed and gently moved Eliza's hair away from her face.   
"Sweet dreams baby. I love you so much." Serena whispered in Eliza's ear as she kissed her on the cheek and left the bedroom. Serena went into Elliott's room to check on him. His duvet had fallen on the floor so Serena covered him back up. "Goodnight sweetheart." Serena kissed him. Making the little lad stir.   
"Mummy."   
"Shush go back to sleep my darling. I love you Elliott."   
"I love you. Night Night Mummy."   
"Night my darling. See you in the morning." Serena kissed Elliott once more as he snuggled back under the duvet and closed his eyes. 

"Is she OK." Bernie said as Serena walked into the lounge and snuggled up to her.   
"She never open her eyes. Elliott did when i went to check on him. But he's fast asleep again now. Is this my tea."   
"Yep. So why did Eliza want to come home?"   
"Because I screwed up big time that's why." Serena cried.   
"What are you talking about?" You haven't screwed anything up."  
"Yes I have. I left her once before didn't i."   
"Serena you had no choice. Eliza knows that."   
"She thought I was going to leave her at Amanda's house and not come back for her. That's why she wanted to come home. You 3 are me world. I won't ever leave any of you."   
"I know that darling."  
"Eliza doesn't. I mean I can't go out of the house on my own without her. I have trouble getting her to school because she doesn't think I am coming to pick up. What have I done to her. What have I done to my baby?" Serena sobbed as Bernie held her close. "I'm going to have to sit her down and have a talk to her. Make her understand that I am never ever going to leave her again.   
"It's completely up to you. If thats what you think you should do."   
"I have to do something. We can't carry on like this." Serena kissed Bernie and snuggled back up to her. 

"Mummy. Mummy." Eliza said as she nudge Serena to try and wake her up.   
"What's wrong sweetie."   
"Momma said to wake you up. Breakfast is nearly ready."   
"Come on sit here with me. I need to talk to you about something." Serena said as she lifted Eliza up onto the bed.   
"Have I done something wrong Mummy?"   
"No baby you haven't done anything wrong. I just need to talk about me and you."   
"You don't want me anymore do you mummy."   
"Of course I want you. I'll always want you. This is what talk to you about. You know why I had to give you up when you were born dont you?"   
"You didn't have house."   
"No I didn't. It wasn't very safe for me out on the streets. So it definitely wouldn't have been safe you. I really thought I was doing the best for you. I thought you be taken in by a nice family that would love you as much I do."  
"But that didn't happen Mummy."   
"I know it didn't."  
"I didn't like it with any of them. I just wanted you my real Mummy."   
"I know. And I'm so sorry." Serena brought Eliza closer to her and hugged her. "I'm never going to leave you again not ever. I need you to believe me Eliza." Serena held her little face in her hands. "You. Elliott and Momma were a family now. And that's how it's going to stay baby." They both had tears streaming down their faces as Eliza flung her arms back round Serena.   
"I love you so much Mummy."Eliza sobbed as she struggled to get the words out.   
"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." Serena squeezed Eliza tighter as she kissed her gently on her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena and Eliza went downstairs and all 4 of them sat down to eat breakfast.   
"What shall we do today."   
"Well madam here needs new school shoe's because she has scuffed the toes up already." Serena said as she ruffled Eliza's hair.   
"Let's go into town then shall we?"   
"Yes it's Sunday so it shouldn't be too busy."   
"Mummy I want pink shoes."   
"Eliza you can't have pink shoes for school. They have to be black."   
"Black's boring and so is school."   
"Eliza stop moaning. We have to go to school to learn things." Elliott said with a mouthful of Corn Flakes.   
"Shut up Elliott."   
"That's enough young lady. You do not talk to your brother like that. Apologies now please."   
"Sorry Elliott."   
"It's OK."   
"Come on you two let's go get dressed." Serena said as both kids followed her upstairs.   
"Elliott make sure you clean your teeth properly darling."   
"I will Mummy."   
"Good lad."   
"Right little lady what you having on today?"   
"Can I wear my pink dress and my white cardigan please."  
"Of course you can. You go and brush your teeth properly and have a wash first while I get your clothes out."   
"Ok Mummy." Eliza said as walked off into the bathroom. Where Elliott was just finishing off his teeth. "Elliott I am really sorry for telling you shut up."   
"It's alright Eliza."   
"I know your my brother now. But you are still are my bestest friend in the whole wide world."   
"I know and your mine." Elliott smiled as he hugged Eliza.   
Serena stood at the door watching them and wiped a little tear away that trickled down her cheek.   
"Have you two finished in here."   
"I have."   
"Go get dressed then darling. Your clothes are on your bed."  
"Ok." Elliott smiled as he went to get dressed.

"Have you finished now." She said as she stood and watched Eliza washed her face and brush her teeth.   
"Yes all done Mummy."   
"Go get dressed then." Serena smiled as Eliza toddled off into her bedroom.   
"Mummy Can you help me please." Eliza shouted as Serena was coming out of the bedroom shared with Bernie.   
"What do you want help with darling?"   
"My zip at the back of my dress please."   
"There you go all done." Eliza put her cardigan on and twirled around.   
"Do I look nice Mummy."   
"You look beautiful sweetheart. Let's go see if Elliott is ready.   
Eliza and Serena stood at the bathroom door and both look at each other and smiled as they watched Elliott try and Spike his hair up using Serena's hair spray.   
"Mummy I used a bit of your hair spray is that OK."   
"Of course it is. You look very handsome young man." Serena kissed Elliott on the cheek. "If you want your hair to spike easier you need some hair gel. We'll get you some today OK."   
"Thanks mummy."   
"Are you both ready."   
"Yes."   
"Let's go shopping then shall we." They put the kids safety in the back of the car and drove to the shopping centre. 

They bought Eliza some new school shoes and Elliott a new pair of trainers.   
"Mummy can we go in Primark please."   
"I want to go in anyway."   
"I'm not going in Primark I hate that shop. Me and Elliott will go to Boots and get him some hair gel."   
"Ok we'll meet you in Starbucks when we have finished OK."   
"Ok see you in about 2 hours."   
"Stop moaning." Serena laughed as she kissed Bernie and Elliott bye as her and Eliza went into the shop. An hour and 2 bags of shopping later Serena and Eliza left Primark. As they walked to meet Bernie and Elliott they saw a girl layed down in a disused shop doorway. Serena tired not to look at the girl as they passed her.   
"Mummy look at the lady." Eliza said as she stood still.   
"Yes Eliza I can see her."   
"Has she not got a bed to sleep in?"   
"It doesn't look like it does it."   
"Is she homeless Mummy."   
"Yes darling she is."   
"Like you used to be."   
"Yes Eliza now come on it's rude to stare. Eliza let go of Serena's hand and ran over to the girl." Eliza come here. "  
"Hello lady."   
"Hello sweetheart."   
"Eliza come on leave the lady alone."   
"Haven't you got a home?"   
"No I haven't."  
"My Mummy used to be home."   
"Eliza come on we need to find Momma and Elliott." Serana said as she stopped Eliza mid sentence. She put some money into the woman's hand and pulled Eliza's away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mummy I was talking to that lady then."Eliza said as they walked away.   
"You shouldn't talk to strangers Eliza it isn't safe."  
"But you might have known her Mummy."   
"Well I don't. And do not ever just run off like that again. Do you hear me?" Serena snapped as Eliza started to cry as they walked to the coffee shop.   
"Momma." Eliza sobbed as they got in the coffee shop and she ran to Bernie.   
"Hey what's up sweetie."   
"Mummy shouted at me."   
"Why?"   
"I'm going to a coffee do you want another?"   
"Please."   
"I'll come with you Mummy." Elliott said as she took Serena's hand and went to the counter.   
"Shush sweetheart it's alright. Why did Mummy shout at you?"  
"Because I ran off and went to a homeless lady."   
"You shouldn't have ran off Eliza."   
"I just wanted to talk to her Momma. I thought Mummy might have known her that's all." She sobbed as she buried her head in Bernie’s neck.   
"Alright alright." Serena and Elliott came back with the drinks.   
"Eliza we have got you your favourite. A Fruit shoot." Elliott said as she passed the drink to her.   
"Thank you." Serena hardly said anything while they were in the coffee shop. Bernie put her hand in Serena's and squeezed it gently.   
"Are you alright love?"   
"Yes fine. Do you mind if we just go home after this."   
"No course not." When they had all finished their drink. They walked back to the car. Eliza held Bernie’s hand all the way back. While Elliott walked beside Serena. 

"You guys go put the TV on while me and Mummy will make a start on dinner OK." Bernie said as she followed Serena into the kitchen. "What was all that about Serena? Eliza was proper sobbing."   
"She shouldn't have ran off like that. It isn't safe."   
"She doesn't understand Serena."   
"Well she needs to. The streets aren't a safe place especially for a little girl."   
"She said she thought you might know her."   
"I did know her. That's why I couldn't get away fast enough. I didn't want her to recognise me. I saw the way Eliza looked at her and I just didn't want her to picture me like that." Serena cried as Bernie put her arm around her. "I'm so ashamed of who I was back then Bernie."   
"You have, got nothing to be ashamed of. It's not your fault you were homeless."   
"But it was my fault. I'm the one who fell apart when Venessa died. I'm the one who didn't go to work and there, for couldn't pay my bills."   
"You were grieving for the woman you love."  
"I'll always love her. But I'm in love with you now. I wouldn't have any of this without you. I live in this gorgeous house. And I have got my baby back and to top of all off we have a beautiful boy. All because of you. I love my life now I really do."   
"So do I. And we all love you so much."   
"I need to apologise to Eliza to shouting at her."   
"Ok." Serena kissed Bernie as she left the kitchen. 

"Elliott Where's Eliza."   
"She said she was going to the toilet but she hasn't come back down yet."   
"Ok sweetheart. I'll go and get her." Serena walked up the stairs and saw the bathroom door was open.   
"Eliza." Serena knocked on her bedroom door and looked inside. "What are you doing baby." Serena said as she saw Eliza putting her things in a tiny case.   
"I want to go."   
"Go where baby."   
"Back to the home. I don't want to live here with you anymore."   
"Why not."   
"Because you don't want me."   
"Of course I want you. I love you so much Eliza. You know I do."   
"But you shouted at me."   
"I'm sorry about that. But you shouldn't have ran off like that. And you shouldn't talk to strangers. It's dangerous. Mummy just doesn't want anything to happen to you that's all." Serena cried as Eliza climbed onto her knee.   
"Don't cry Mummy. I don't really want to go back to the home." Eliza said as tried to wipe the tears that were rolling down Serena's face. "I don't want to go anywhere that your not."  
"Good."Serena smiled as she kissed Eliza on her cheek." Eliza about that homeless lady we saw today. Why did you really go over to her. "  
"I just wanted to be nice to her. Because you have been there where that lady is. And I hoped that people would have been nice to you too."   
"Some were. Others not so much. But that part of my life is over now. I have you, Elliott and Momma. I have everything I need right here sweetheart."   
"I love you mummy."   
"I love you too baby." Serena smiled as they hugged each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

They next day they were all sitting round the table having Breakfast. Except Eliza who was just picking the cereals up with her spoon and letting it fall back into the bowl. Serena looked and was just about to say something to her when Bernie chirped up.   
"Eliza stop messing with your food darling."   
"Sorry Momma." She smiled falsely and put a tiny bit into her mouth.   
"Oh crap is that I time I better get going." Bernie stood up kissed the kids and Serena goodbye and left.   
"Elliott have finished with your breakfast darling?"   
"Yes Mummy."   
"Go brush your teeth and put your shoes on please love." Elliott left the table and went upstairs. "What's up with you." Serena said as she moved chairs and lifted Eliza to sit her on her knee.   
"I'm just not very hungry."   
"You need to eat something before you to school."   
"Do I have to go school Mummy."   
"You know you have to go to school."   
"I want to stay with you."   
"Eliza no. How many times have we been through this."   
"But."   
"No Eliza no buts. You have to go to school and that's final. Now if you've finished go and brush your teeth please."   
"Ok." Eliza said sadly as she climbed off Serena's knee and went upstairs.   
When the kids were ready Serena put them both in the car and drove them to school.   
"Elliott excuse me." Serena called out as Elliott ran off to his friend's. "Are you too big to give your Mummy a cuddle all of a sudden."   
"Sorry mummy." He smiled as he held Serena and squeezed her. "See you later."   
"See you later. Love you."   
"Love you." He called back as he ran to his friend's.   
"Come on you let's get you inside." Serena said as she held Eliza hand but she wouldn't move. "Eliza come on."   
"NO."   
"Eliza you have to stop this sweetheart. We've been through this. You can't stay with me all the time. Listen to me. I'm not going to leave you. All I'm going to do is go to the supermarket. And then go back home to clean the house. Then I will be coming back here to pick you and Elliott up OK."  
"Ok."Eliza sniffed as she wiped her eyes.  
"Let's get you inside." Serena smiled as they both walked in through the gates. 

"Hang you coat up on the peg sweetheart." Serena said as they coat into school.   
"Hello Eliza." a little girl said as she hung her coat up.   
"Hello."   
"Right young lady." Serena kneeled down in front Eliza. "Will I be coming to pick you up?"   
"Yes."   
"When?"   
"At 3.00pm when school is done."   
"That's right. Now go to your class and have a good day OK."   
"Ok Mummy." Eliza smiled as she hugged Serena.   
"I love you so much baby."   
"I love you. See you Mummy."   
"Bye darling." Serena stood up and waved to Eliza as she walked to her classroom. Serena felt quite proud of herself for finally dropping Eliza off without there being a full on tantrum. Serena left the school and drove into town. She parked her car and went into a sandwich shop. Serena left the shop and walked a few streets away before stopping.   
"Hello again Linda." Serena smiled as she stood in front of homeless lady they saw yesterday.   
"Serena. I thought you too posh now to speak to the likes of us."   
"Don't be daft. I'm really sorry about yesterday pretending that I didn't know you."   
"It's alright. I could see you had your hands full."  
"Budge up then." Serena smiled as she stood at the side of Linda.   
"You can't sit here with me. You will mucky your nice clothes."   
"It doesn't matter . Just budge up." Serena sat down at the side of Linda and pulled out 2 packs of sandwiches. "Here you go."   
"What this?"   
"I thought we could have lunch together. It's Tuna Mayo your favourite."   
"Thank you."   
"No problem. Linda the little girl you saw me with yesterday. She my daughter."   
"Your own daughter."   
"Yes."  
"How old is she?"   
"She's 5. When I got settled down in Bernie’s she found her for me. I decided I wanted her back full time. Then we ended up adopting her best friend as well. So we have a girl and a boy. Eliza and Elliott."   
"One big happy family huh. Your so lucky Serena."   
"You don't have to tell me that I know how lucky I am." Serena and Linda carried on chatting and having a laugh for a while.   
"People are looking at us. Wondering what the hell someone like you is doing sitting with me."   
"Stuff em. If I want to sit down and have lunch with my friend then I will."   
"Where still friends."   
"Of course we are. And I promise I won't ignore you again."   
"It's alright."   
"No it's not. I'm really sorry." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she pulled Linda close to her and hugged her. "I better get going I've got loads I need to do before I pick the kids up."   
"Thanks for lunch."   
"Your welcome. See you soon."  
"You will. Take care." Serena hugged her one more time before leaving to go to the supermarket. 

"Hi Mummy." Eliza said as she ran out of school and into Serena's arms.   
"Hello sweetheart. You had a good day?"  
"It was ok."   
"Good. Let's go get your brother."   
"He's here look with Adam."   
"Hi sweetheart. Are you OK."   
"Mummy can Adam come and have tea at our house."   
"When."   
"It's up to you."   
"Well how about tomorrow when he's asked his mum."   
"Ok."   
"I'll call you later Elliott and let you know what my mum says. Thank you Serena."   
"Ok Adam. Come on you two jump in the car." Serena said as she drove them all home.   
"Momma, Mummy said Adam can come for tea tomorrow." Elliott said excitedly as Bernie walked in the door.   
"That's alright mate." She smiled as she ruffled his hair.   
"Hey Eliza."   
"Hi Mummy." Eliza got off the sofa and quickly gave Bernie a hug.   
"Hello gorgeous." Bernie came up behind Serena and wrapped her arms around her. "How was you day?"   
"Good." Serena turned in Bernie’s arms and kissed her. "I erm I went to town to see Linda. The women from yesterday."   
"Oh Yes."   
"I took her something to eat and we had a really good chat."   
"That's nice."   
"It was I told her about you and the kids. And as I was telling her I just thought how lucky am i. I have got the most fantastic, gorgeous partner. And two beautiful children. And it got me thinking. "  
"About what."   
"I missed out on so much with Eliza. Her first steps. Her first words. I want a chance to do all those things I missed out on with Eliza. I want to have a baby Bernie. I want to have our baby."


	6. Chapter 6

"A baby. You want a baby."   
"I want our baby. Yours and mine Bernie."  
"Don't you think we have got enough with the two kids we have already got."   
"I love Eliza and Elliott so very much.You know I do. But I want a baby of our own. Mine and yours."   
"I love Eliza and Elliott as they were my own. You know that."   
"I know you do. But just think how good it be. To have our very own little bundle of joy."   
"What about Eliza. You know how clingy she is with you Serena. If you had another baby she is going to be so jealous."   
"She might not be. Am sure her and Elliott will love it."   
"Elliott yes but Eliza I'm not so sure."   
"Is this really about Eliza. Or is this you saying you don't want us to have a baby."   
"Serena."   
"It is isn't it. Which is it Bernie. Is that you don't want a baby. Or that you just don't want a baby with me."   
"It's none of those things Serena."   
"I don't believe you. Your just using Eliza as a excuse. If you don't want a baby with me then just say so." Serena said as her voice started to get louder.   
"I can't talk to you when your being like this. Your not listening to me."   
"Mummy. Can you and Momma come and sit and watch a film me and Elliott." Eliza said as she came into the kitchen.   
"Yes come on then." Serena said as Eliza took her hand.   
"Momma you come too."   
"I'll be there in a minute sweetie."   
"Ok." Eliza smiled as dragged Serena into the lounge.   
Five minutes after they went into the lounge Serena heard the front door go. She stood up and looked through the window. To see Bernie driving away. 

Serena took both the kids to bed and read them a bedtime story in Elliott's room. She kissed Elliott Goodnight and took Eliza into her bedroom.   
"Mummy where is Momma?"  
"She's just had to pop to work for a bit she won't be long.   
"I'm not going to cry tomorrow when you take me to school."   
"Good girl."   
"I have to be a big girl." Serana smiled. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you Mummy."   
"I know baby."   
"I love you this much." She said with her arms stretched opened wide.   
"I love you more." Serena pulled the duvet over Eliza and kissed and hugged her.   
"Goodnight Mummy."   
"Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams." Serena turned out the light and left the door ajar.   
Serena went downstairs and rang Bernie’s phone but there was no answer.  
"Bernie it's me. Where are you? You have been gone hours. Just give me a ring back when you get this message so I know that your OK. I do love you. Please come home." Serena ended the call and began to cry. 

Bernie sat in the pub and listened to the message. She put her phone back into her pocket and went to the bar.   
"Another whiskey please."   
"I'm sorry love we are shouting in ten minutes the bars closed."   
"Ok thanks for nothing." She snapped as she grabbed her coat and left. When she got outside. She pulled her phone back out of her pocket and dialed a number.   
"Hello."   
"Hi Paul.can you come me up please."   
"Yes where are you?"   
"Outside the Black Bull."   
"Yes sure I'll be there in about 10 minutes."   
"I couldn't stop at yours tonight could I?"   
"Yes sure but why."   
"I'll tell you when you get here."   
"Ok I'm just leaving now."   
A little later Paul pulled up outside and Bernie got in.   
"Thanks for this."   
"So why are you wanting to stay at ours."   
"Me and Serena had words and I don't really fancy having a full on row when I have had a drink."   
"Had words about what."   
"Serena wants us to have a baby."   
"Yeah." Paul said smiling. "  
"Don't get too excited."  
"Why not."   
"Because I'm not sure if I want to have a baby. I am happy enough with the two we have got." Bernie said as she turned to look out of the window as Paul drove them back to his house


	7. Chapter 7

"Mummy. Mummy Where's Momma?" Eliza said as she jumped on Serena who had fallen asleep on the sofa the night before.   
"I don't know Eliza."   
"Is she at work?"   
"Eliza I said I don't know. Where's Elliott?"   
"He is still asleep."   
"You stay here while I go and wake him up." Serena went upstairs woke Elliott up and went to get a quick shower and get ready herself. She tried ringing Bernie again but her phone was switched off. "FOR FUCKS SAKE." She shouted as she threw the phone on the bed and started to cry.   
"Mummy what's up?" Elliott came running into the bedroom.   
"I'm alright love."   
"Why are you crying?"   
"I'm fine. Let's go and get you and your sister some breakfast." Serena smiled weakly as Elliott held her hand as they went downstairs.   
"Mummy can Adam still come for tea tonight?"   
"Not tonight."   
"But you said he could."   
"I know I did. But it's not convenient tonight. Maybe another time darling."   
"It's not fair." Elliott cried as she ran out of the kitchen. Mumma." he said as Bernie walked in the door.   
"Hey mate."   
"Mumma where have you been. Eliza ran to Bernie and hugged her.   
"I've been at Uncle Paul's."  
"So that's where you've been is it. Thanks for letting me know." Serena said angrily as she stood at the kitchen door. "You two go and finish getting ready for school. I need to talk to Mummy."   
"Ok Momma." They said as they ran upstairs. 

"Why didn't you ring me and let me know that you ok?"   
"I just needed some time on my own."   
"You needed time on your own. I was so worried. I thought something had happened to you. I left you voicemail after voicemail."   
"I know."   
"And you still didn't think to ring me. You selfish selfish cow." Serena cried as she hit Bernie with the palms of both hands on her chest. "I had all these things going round round in my head. Thinking you had hurt." Bernie grabbed her and held her close.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Serena."   
"I love you so much. I hated been without you last night."   
"I hated it too. I hated waking up this morning and not having you snuggling up to me. I love you Serena more than anything."   
"You do."   
"You know I do. Meeting you was the best thing that had happened to me. You saved my life."   
"And you saved mine." Serena hugged Bernie again.   
"Where ready." Elliott said as they both stood at the door.   
"Right let get you to school then."   
"Mummy can Adam still come for tea please please." Serana looked at Bernie as she nodded her head.   
"Yes OK he can come."   
"Yes." Elliott punched the air excitedly and hugged Serena and Bernie.   
"Come on. let's go."   
"Bye Momma."   
"Bye you two have a good."   
"I love you Momma." Eliza said as she hugged Bernie.   
"I love you sweetheart."Bernie kissed both kids and Serena again and off they went to school. 

Bernie made herself a coffee and went upstairs to get a shower. When she walked back downstairs Serena came in front door.   
"Pajamas you planning on doing nothing today."   
"Yep. Me and you are going to doss about all day and do absolutely nothing. Till the kids get back anyway"   
"Sounds good to me." Serena kissed Bernie. "I think we need to talk."   
"Yes we do."   
"I've fetched us some bacon and egg sandwiches."   
"Lovely I'll go stick the kettle on. Why don't you go put your pajamas back on. And I'll get these on a plate."   
"Ok." Bernie smiled as she watched Serena go upstairs. I can't ever lose her she thought to herself as she went into the kitchen.   
Serena came back down and they ate their breakfast.   
"Why didn't you just come home last night."   
"I needed time to think about what we talked about. I had a really good chat with Paul about it."   
"So you could talk to your brother but not to me. Charming."   
"Look I'd had a drink and I really didn't want to come home and end up having a blazing row. That's all."   
"You probably did the right thing then because I'd had I drink too."   
"Serena." Bernie said as she held both her hands. "I would like nothing more than to have a baby with you."   
"You would."   
"I would. Your and the kids are my world. And I would love to have a baby of our own. I love you."   
"I love you. Thank you." Serena cried as they both laid back on the sofa hugging and kissing.


	8. Chapter 8

4 months later  
Bernie and Serena decided not to say anything to Eliza and Elliott about trying for a baby. They were still worried how Eliza would take the news. It had been 4 weeks since they had their treatment to try and get pregnant. Serena was a week late. So she took a test while Bernie was at work.  
"Is Bernie around Raf." Serena said as she walked on AAU where Bernie worked.   
"Yes she's just in the office."   
"Thanks. Hey there gorgeous."   
"Hey, what are you doing here is everything alright?"   
"Yeah yeah everything is fine. Please don't be angry with me. I know I should have waited till you got home but I was just so excited."   
"What are you talking about."   
"I'm a week late Bernie. So I did a test." Serena took the test out of her bag and gave it to Bernie.   
"You're… You're pregnant."   
"I am." Serena smiled.   
"You're having my baby."   
"Yes my darling I am."   
"Oh God." Bernie grabbed Serena and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much baby."   
"I love you too." Bernie held Serena's face in her hands and kissed her softly.   
"You have made me the happiest woman in the world. Do you know that."   
"The feelings mutual. If it wasn't for you I would still be on the streets. I wouldn't have my little girl with me and I would never have met Elliott. You and the kids are everything to me. I don't know what I would do without any of you 3. I love you all so much."  
"And we love you more than you will ever know." Bernie kissed Serena again. "You know the real fun starts now don't you?"   
"You mean Eliza."   
"Yep."  
"Do you think we should wait till I have my first scan before we say anything."   
"I think you might you right. We better wait."   
"Bernie we need you out here." Raf said as he came to the office door.   
"Yeah I'm coming. I better go duty calls."   
"I'll see you tonight."   
"You will." Bernie kissed Serena. "I love you. And I love you." Bernie smiled and she put her hand on Serena's stomach.   
"We love you too." Serena smiled as she watched Bernie walked across the ward. 

Serena walked out of the house to get into the car to pick the kids up from school. As she set off she didn't notice that there was a car behind her following her. When she pulled up outside of the school the car behind stopped as well. Serena waited for the bell to ring. Then got out and went to the gates.   
"Mummy."   
"Hello sweetheart."  
"Did you bring us sweets."   
"You can have sweets when you've had your tea Mrs you know that."   
"Hey mummy." Elliott said as he hugged Serena.   
"Hello handsome."   
"Is Momma home yet?"   
"No not yet mate. She won't be long."   
"OK." Serena put the kids in the car and started to drive home.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes Elliott."   
"I think the car behind is following us."   
"There probably just going the same as us that's all mate."   
"OK."   
Serena pulled up outside the house and got the kids out. Elliott looked around and saw that the car that had been following them was parked across the street.   
"Elliott come on darling."   
"I'm coming Mummy." Elliott walked up to Serena and held her hand as they went into the house. 

"Elliott come away from the window." Serena said as she walked into the lounge. "What are you looking at?"   
"I'm just waiting for Momma that's all."   
"Ok" Serena smiled and kissed him on his head.   
"Mummy do you know that car that I said I thought was following us."   
"Yes."   
"Well it there look across the road." Elliott pointed.   
"Are you sure that's the car."   
"Yes Mummy."   
"They probably just live on here."   
"I've never seen that car on here before have you."   
"No darling I haven't." Serena said worriedly. "Look Momma is here now." Serena said as Elliott ran to the door.   
"Hey mate."   
"Mummy a car has followed us home and its parked across the street."   
"What's he talking about."   
"He reckons a car followed us home from school. And it's been parked outside ever since."   
"What why would it be following you."   
"I don't know."   
"Elliott come and show me the car mate." Bernie took Elliott's hand and open the front door. "Which car is it sweetheart."   
"It's gone."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes it was over there by the lamppost."   
"Well it's gone now mate. Come on let's go back inside."   
"Well."  
"Whoever it was they have gone now."   
"Good. Elliott go and see what Eliza's doing upstairs please mate."   
"Ok."   
"Who do you think it could be."   
"I don't know sweetheart. But they have gone now. It's alright. You can't be stressing about this. You have got this little one to think about." Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's stomach and kissed her softly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bernie you're going to be late for work if you don't get a move on." Serena said as she walked into the lounge where Bernie was tickling Elliott and Eliza making then squeal and laugh.   
"I'm not going to work today. I'm taking the kids to school with you today."   
"Kids go get your coats on please."   
"Ok Mummy."   
"Bernie you really don't need to come to school with me."   
"Yes I do. You have seen that car on numerous occasions in the past few days. And I'm not risking anything happening to you or the kids. And besides I can see how worried you are about it."   
"I am. I just want to know who it is. And why they are following us. We haven't done anything wrong to anyone have we?" Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"No darling we haven't." Bernie hugged Serena and kissed her softly.   
"Do you think we should call the police?"   
"No point love they won't do anything. If we see them again I will confront them."   
"No you can't."   
"Were ready Mummy." Eliza said as she came into the lounge.   
"Come on then trouble. Let's you two off to school." Elliott grabbed Serena's hand tightly as they left the house and walked to the car. He was looking up and down the street looking very nervous.   
"Hey little man jump in."   
"Mummy I'm scared about that car."   
"There's nothing to be scared of Elliott. Me and Momma are not going to let anyone hurt you or Eliza. You know that don't you?" Elliott nodded as Serena held him close and put in him the car.   
"We need to do something Bernie. He is scared stiff."   
"I will be doing something if we see that car today. I am not having the kids scared like this no way."   
Serena and Bernie dropped the kids off at school and set off home. 

"Serena don't freak out but that car is behind us again." Bernie said as she looked through the rear view mirror.   
"What are we gonna do."   
"I'm stopping the car that's what I'm going to do."   
"No Bernie don't just keep driving let's see if we can lose them."   
"Don't you want to know who it is. And what the hell they want."   
"Not at the expense of you getting hurt no. Just carry on driving please Bernie."   
"Ok ok." They were driving around for about 30 minutes and the car was still following them.  
"It's still there Serena."   
"Just keep driving."   
"I've had enough of this." Bernie pulled up and stopped the car. And went to open the door.   
"No no please don't."   
"Serena I'm not scared it alright." Bernie got out of the car and Serena followed her. "Serena go back in the car."   
"No I'm coming with you." She said as she took Bernie hand in hers.   
"GET OUT OF THIS CAR NOW." Bernie shouted as she banged on the car window. No one got out of the car so she banged on the window again louder. "ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF GET OUT OF THE CAR." The window of the car slowly opened and they saw for the first time who the person was that had been following them.   
"Mum." Serena said as she stood there shocked. 

"Hello darling." Serena's mum said.   
"That's your mum."   
"Yes." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Why the bloody hell are you following us."   
"More to the point how the hell did you know where I was."   
"I hired a private detective to find you."   
"That doesn't explain why you have been following us. Our kids have been so scared. Why didn't you just knock on our door. "   
"Because I didn't think Serena would want to see me."   
"You're right I don't. Come on Bernie let's go."  
"Serena she's your mum."   
"No she isn't. She disowned me the day my dad did. Let's go." They started walking back to the car but Serena's mum followed them.   
"Serena please. Just hear me out."  
"You've got nothing to say that I want to here."   
"I was so worried you."  
"Don't lie. You couldn't give a shit about me. Just go home mum. I don't need you or dad."   
"Don't do this Serena. We're family."   
"I have got Bernie and my kids. I have got all the family I need. Bernie come on darling." Serena and Bernie got back into the car and drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sit down I'll put the kettle on." Bernie said as they got home.   
"I don't want a drink. I want to know what the hell she is playing at. I was homeless for ten years and she never came looking for me not once. And now I am finally happy. And I got everything I ever wanted. All of a sudden she shows up wanting to know where I am. This doesn't sit right with me Bernie. She's up to something I know she is."  
"Maybe she does just want to see you. You are her daughter. And she hasn't seen you in nearly 12 years."   
"And why hasn't she. Because she listened to dad and disowned me. The day I phoned them up to tell them I was pregnant. I was all ready to go home to them. I stupidly thought they would support me. But they didn't did they. If they had just supported me I wouldn't have had to give my baby up."Serena cried.   
"I know. But at least she's back with you now." Bernie put her arms around Serena. "Eliza loves you so much. She idolises you Serena”  
“I love her too so much. Her and Elliott. You 3 are everything to me."   
"And you are everything to us."   
"I don't want to lose you Bernie."   
"Hey your never going to lose me not ever." Bernie kissed Serena as they cuddled up on the sofa. 

Bernie went to pick the kids up from school while Serena stayed at home. She was sitting in the lounge watching TV when the doorbell rang. Serena opened the door and went to shut it again but her mum Glenda put her food in the door.   
"Please love just talk to me."  
"I've already told you. You have go nothing that I want to hear. I am nothing to you anymore. Just like your nothing to me."  
"You'll always be my daughter Serena. No matter what you think. I love you."   
"No No you don't. If you loved me really loved me. Then you would have come looking for the minute I left. But you didn't. You decided to wait nearly 12 years. Was this dad's idea for you to come looking for me?"   
"No he doesn't know anything."  
"I don't believe you."   
"He doesn't know honestly. He would go mad if he knew. The day you rang up and said you were pregnant. He said that we weren't to mention your name again."   
"And you wonder why I don't want anything to do with you. Now if you don't mind move your foot."   
"I'm not going anywhere until you just talk to me." Serena saw Bernie pull up in the car.   
"MUMMY. MUMMY." Eliza shouted as she ran up the steps and put her arms around Serena's waist.   
"Hey baby you had a good day."   
"Yes."   
"Is this your little girl?"   
"Who are you?" Eliza said as Serena picked her up.   
"What are you doing here." Bernie said as she stood beside Serena.   
"I've come to see my daughter and my Grandaughter." She smiled at Eliza.   
"Where's Elliott."   
"Gone to a friends for a bit."  
"Hello Eliza." Glenda reached out and tried to touch the little girl.   
"Don't touch her." Serena said angrily. "Bernie take her inside."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes." Serena said as Bernie grabbed Eliza and went inside. 

"Eliza is beautiful Serena."   
"Well remember what she looks like. Because you won't be seeing her again."   
"You can't stop me from seeing my granddaughter."   
"Yes I can."   
"Then I will get her taken away from you. I have friends who work in Social Services. One word to them and Eliza is gone. "   
"You can't do that. I'm a good mum." Serena cried.   
"You gave her away when she was born. Your hardly a good mum Serena."  
"Please just leave us alone. You aren't taking my little girl anywhere."   
"That's where you're wrong Serena."   
"NOOOO" Eliza screamed as she ran to Serena. Serena picked her up and held her close. "You aren't taking me away from my Mummy." Eliza cried as she held onto Serena tightly.   
"It's alright baby. No one is going anywhere."   
"Eliza I'm your Grandma."   
"No your not. I don't have one."   
"Yes you do I'm your Grandma Eliza. How would you like to come and live me."   
"NO. I AM STAYING HERE WITH MY MUMMY AND MUMMA." Eliza shouted.   
"What's going on."  
"She is wanting to take Eliza away from us."   
"Our daughter is not going anyway. Now I think it's time for you to leave. Bernie put her arms Serena and slammed the door on Glenda.   
"Are you two alright."   
"Mummy I don't like her."   
"I know baby. I don't like her much either."  
"Don't let her take me Mummy."   
"Me and Momma are not going to let anyone take you anywhere. I promise. I love you so much baby."   
"I love you Mummy." Serena hugged Eliza tightly as Bernie wrapped her arms around them both.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mummy." Eliza said quietly as she sat on Serena's knee cuddling up to her.   
"Yes baby."   
"Why does that nasty lady want to take me away from you Mummy?"   
"I don't know. But I am not letting anyone take you away from me ever again. Your mine." Serena cried as she held Eliza tighter and kissed her.   
"Where back." Bernie called out as he and Elliott came home.   
"Elliott."   
"Hi Mummy." He said as she stood at the lounge door.   
"Come here little man." Serena held her arm out as Elliott ran up to her and Eliza. Serena kissed Elliott and Eliza on the head. "I love you two so much." She cried.   
"Mummy what's wrong." Elliott said as he lifted his head up to look at Serena. "Nothings wrongs sweetheart."Serena stroked Elliott's face and smiled.   
"Yes there is. Elliott a nasty Lady came to the door and said she was going to take me away from Mummy."   
"Who was it." Serena looked at Bernie as she sat down beside them. Tell them Bernie mouthed.   
"Kids that Lady is my mum. I haven't seen her for a very long time."  
"But why does she want to take Eliza away."   
"Because she doesn't like me."   
"How can she not like her own daughter." Elliott said looking confused.   
"They didn't like it when I ran away."   
"When you were homeless Mummy."   
"Yes baby."   
"But that wasn't your fault Mummy. I don't want to go with that Lady. Please don't let her take me away." Eliza sobbed.   
"I won't baby."   
"Eliza no one is going anywhere sweetheart." Bernie said as she lifted Eliza off Serena's knee and onto hers. "Me and Mummy will make sure of that. OK."   
"Ok Momma." Eliza said as she snuggled into Bernie. 

"Here you go love." Bernie said as she came into the lounge and gave Serena a cup of tea.   
"Thanks. What are the kids doing?"  
"Playing a game on the xbox. Are you ok?"   
"Am i a bad mum?"   
"Of course you're not. You are a fantastic mum. Eliza and Elliott think the world of you. You know that. You don't need all this stress Serena. It's not good for the baby."   
"Oh God what if she finds out about the baby. She might try and take that off me too."  
"She isn't taking anyone no bloody where. But I do think you and her need to sit down and talk. Just the two of you. See if you can sort this out."   
"I don't know. Why is she doing this to me Bernie. She's my mum she's supposed to look out for me. Not to make my life hell."   
"Then that's what you need to ask her."   
"Maybe you're right."   
"Maybe hey I'm always right me." Bernie smiled as pulled Serena to her and kissed her. "It's gonna be alright darling I promise." 

A few days later and Serena was sitting in a cafe waiting for Glenda to arrive. The door went and Glenda walked in. Serena stomach dropped when she walked in the door.   
"Hello Serena."   
"Hello."   
"Can I get you another drink."   
"I'm OK thanks." Glenda went up to counter got herself drink and sat back down.   
"Thanks for agreeing to come and see me."   
"We need to sort this out."  
"Yes we do."   
"Why do you hate me mum."   
"I don't hate you darling. Your my beautiful girl."   
"Then why are you trying to take my baby's away from me."   
"I'm not."   
"Yes you are you said."   
"I shouldn't have said. I was just angry because you wouldn't let me see my granddaughter."   
"And you thought by threatening me that I would let you see her. Eliza hasn't slept for the past few nights. She has been having nightmares. And getting in our bed. Because she thinks the nasty lady is coming to take her away from her Mummy's. So because she has been so upset it has made Elliott upset too." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"I'm so sorry Serena. Scaring the children is the last thing that I wanted to do. I just want to see you all."   
"Why now Mum. Why now when I'm settled and happy for the first time since I was with Vanessa. I am so happy with Bernie. I have got my beautiful little girl back. And I got my beautiful son. Why are you so concerned about me." Glenda didn't answer she just put her head down.

"It's a pity you weren't there for me when I really needed you. Where were you when I gave birth all on my own. When I needed my mum with me. Have you any idea how scared I was doing it all by myself. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. And then when I took her to the hospital. I had to leave her there. I had to leave my baby mum because there was no other way. All I wanted was you. To put your arms around and to tell me that everything was going to be alright. And for you to take me an Eliza home with you. So I didn't have to give her up But you didn't. You never came. And I needed you. I needed my mum. "Serena sobbed. Glenda moved her chair to Serena and put her arms around her.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sorry darling. I wanted to be there for you when you had the baby. And to bring you home. I really did."   
"Then why wasn't you."   
"Because you're dad wouldn't let me. He watched my every move." Adrienne cried. "I would wait till he was at work and then I would drive around the streets to try and look for you. But he somehow found out what I was doing and went he went berserk. He shouted at me and told me to forget all about you. I hated it. I hated not knowing where you were or if you alright. I saw on the news one night that a homeless girl had been raped and attacked as she slept in a doorway. And I was so scared incase it was you. I begged your dad to try and find you. I needed to know that you were alright. I wanted you to come home. I just wanted my little girl back. But your dad was having none of it. I'm so sorry Serena. "Adrienne sobbed as Serena put her arms around and mum and hugged her tightly.   
"It's OK."   
"It's not. I've let you down. Then I eventually find you and I scare the life out of my beautiful grandchildren. There never going to want to have anything to do with me are they."   
"I don't know. I will have to sit them down and talk to them. Can I ask you something."  
"Of course."   
"Where does dad think you are now?"   
"You're erm your dad's dead Serena."  
"What."  
"He passed away 8 months ago. As soon as I got the money he had left me. I hired someone to look for you. There was no one stopping me anymore. You probably won't believe me but I have missed you so much my darling girl."   
"I believe you. I do. I've missed you too mum." Serena cried as they hugged each other again. 

They talked for a bit longer then Serena had to leave to pick the kids up from school. As Serena and the kids got home she sat both the kids down in the lounge.   
"Can we put the TV on Mummy."   
"In a minute Elliott. I need to talk to you both first." Eliza climbed up on Serena's knee and snuggled into her. "I saw my mum today."   
"The nasty Lady."   
"She's not a nasty Lady Eliza. And she said she is really really sorry for upsetting and for scaring you and Elliott. And she isn't going to take you away from me and Momma."   
"Then what does she want Mummy."   
"My mum just wants to spend time with us all. And get to know you and Eliza Elliott that's all. She wants to be a part of our lives."   
"I don't like her Mummy. She frightened me."   
"I know she did baby but she is really sorry that she did that. And she wants to make it up to you both. I've forgiven her. Do you think you could both forgive her?"   
"Yes Mummy I can."Elliott smiled as Serena put her arm around him and hugged him.   
"Thank you darling. What about you Eliza. Can you forgive Grandma?"   
"No and she's not my Grandma." Eliza said as she got off Serena's knee and ran upstairs. 

"It's quiet in here." Bernie said as she came home from work. "Are you alright?" Serena got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen. "Serena what's up."   
"You know how I went to see my mum today."   
"Yeah how did it go."   
"Good we sorted a lot of things out. And she apologised for the things she said. She just wants to be a part of the kids life. So I said I would talk to them."   
"And have you."   
"Yep. Elliott says he can forgive her but surprise surprise Eliza is having none of it. I really felt sorry for my mum today. You know she used to drive around looking for me. But my dad put a stop to. I think she was really scared of him Bernie. He definitely ruled the roost in their house. He's died you know."  
"Your dad "  
"Yes he's dead."  
"When."   
"8 months ago. That's when she got someone to look for me. Mum said she really wanted to be there for me when I had Eliza. She wanted to bring us both home. but dad wouldn't said she had to forget that she had a daughter and granddaughter. All these years I have been blaming them both and it was just him. Mum wasn't to blame. She was in bits today telling me all about it. I really felt for her. I love her Bernie. I love my mum so much."Serena cried as Bernie hugged her.   
"Mummy." Eliza said sadly as she tugged at Serena's jumper. Serena picked Eliza up and sat her on the table. "Mummy please don't cry."   
"Eliza you know how you cry when you are missing Mummy." Bernie said as Eliza nodded. "Well Mummy is crying because she misses her Mummy."   
"Do you Mummy."   
"Yes baby I do." Serena smiled as Eliza tried to wipe the tears that were falling down Serena's face.   
"I want to see Grandma Mummy."   
"You do."   
"Yes." Eliza hugged Serena tightly.   
"Thank you sweetheart  
I love you so much."   
"I love you too Mummy." Eliza smiled as squeezed Serena tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

"So what time will your mum be here?" Bernie said as her and Serena we're in the kitchen cooking dinner.   
"About 5 she said. I'm so nervous."   
"It's gonna be fine." Bernie put her arms around Serena and kissed her.   
"I just want the kids to get along with her."   
"I'm sure they will."   
"Oh God that'll be her." Serena panicked as the doorbell rang.   
"Do you want me to answer the door."   
"No it's alright I'll go." Serena kissed Bernie before she walked to the front door. "Hi Mum."   
"Hello darling."   
"Come in."   
"Thank you for this." Glenda came in the door and hugged Serena.  
"Mum come and meet Bernie properly." Serena took Glenda's hand and led her in the kitchen. "Mum this is my Bernie."   
"Hello very pleased to meet you."   
"And you Glenda. Would you like a drink?"   
"I'd love a tea if that's OK."   
"Coming right up."   
"Are you ready to meet the kids properly mum."   
"Oh I'd love to."   
"I'll go get them. They are playing upstairs."   
"Serena looks really happy. She was telling me how you took her in off the streets."   
"Did she tell you that she saved my life."  
"No she didn't. You loved my daughter don't you."   
"I do very much."   
"I can tell." Glenda smiled. 

"Mum." Serena said as she stood at the door with the kids. "This handsome young man is Elliott."   
"Hello Elliott. It's lovely to finally meet you."   
"Hello." Elliott held his hand out for Glenda for shake which she did with a smile.   
"And this beautiful little lady is Eliza."   
"Hello Eliza."   
"Your not taking me away from my Mummy." Eliza said sadly as she clung onto Serena.   
"I'm not here to take you away from Mummy. I just wanted to see you and Elliott that's all."   
"Ok. Do you want to come upstairs and see our bedrooms."   
"I would love to. Led the way." Glenda smiled as Eliza and Elliott took her hands and they all went upstairs.   
"See I told you everything would be alright didn't I."   
"Have I told you lately how much I love you Bernie Wolfe."   
"No I don't think you have."   
"Your a liar. But I do I love you."   
"And I love you. And our children very much." Bernie kissed Serena as she put her hand on Serena's belly.   
"Do you think we should tell mum about the baby?"   
"It's completely up to you."   
"Bernie this is your baby too. You do have a say in this you know."   
"Ok then. I would rather we didn't tell anyone until you've had your 12 weeks scan. And we know that everything is alright."   
"Then that's what we'll do." Serena smiled as she started setting the table. 

After dinner they all went into the lounge to talk.   
"Mummy." Eliza said as she climbed up on Serena's knee.   
"Yes baby."   
"Grandma Glenda said I look like you when you were little."   
"Did she."   
"Grandma show Mummy the picture you showed me and Elliott."   
"There you go."   
"Oh my God Serena she's right Eliza is your double."   
"I'm beautiful just like you Mummy."   
"You are so beautiful. Your my Baby." Serena smiled as Eliza put her arms around Serena and squeezed her tightly. "And you are my gorgeous boy." Serena put her arm around Elliott and brought him closer to her. "I Love you both so very much."   
"We love you too Mummy." Bernie coughed to draw some attention to herself. "What about me."   
"We love you too Momma." They said as they jumped on Bernie.   
"I love you guys too."   
"Your all so cute together." Glenda said as she reached out and held Serena's hand.   
"Do you think I could be a part of your family darling."   
"You already are mum." Serena smiled as she squeezed her mums hand and kissed her on the cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

Elliott and Eliza and Glenda were sat on the floor in the lounge colouring at the coffee table. Serena put her head on Bernie’s shoulder and put her hand on her own stomach and smiled as they watched the kids with their Grandma.   
"I love you." Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear and she kissed her neck.   
"I love you too." Bernie turned her head and kissed Serena softly on the lips. Glenda looked at Serena and Bernie who were sharing gentle kisses with each other on the sofa. And she couldn't help but smile. Eliza got up off the floor went over to Serena and climbed up onto her knee and put one arm around Serena and one arm around Bernie.   
"And what can we do for you little Miss." Bernie smiled as she kissed Eliza on the cheek.   
"I want to snuggle with you and Mummy." Eliza yawned as she kissed Bernie on the cheek before putting both of her arms around Serena and burying her head into her neck.   
"I know a little girl who is getting tired." Serena said as she kissed Eliza on the head.   
"Eliza watch where you're putting your legs sweetie your digging them in Mummy's tummy." Serena moved Eliza's legs and rubbed her stomach.   
"Sorry Mummy."   
"It's alright darling. Do you want to go to bed baby?" Eliza nodded as she got off Serena's knee. "Come on then trouble. Say goodnight to everyone."   
"Night Momma." Eliza hugged and kissed Bernie.   
"Night sweetheart. I love you."   
"Love you Momma."   
"Do I get a hug." Glenda smiled as she held her arms. Eliza nodded and hugged her tightly. "Goodnight beautiful."   
"Night Grandma. Elliott are you coming to bed."   
"I'm not tired yet Eliza."   
"Come on you let's get you to bed." Eliza took Serena's hand as they went upstairs. 

"Mummy." Eliza said as she climbed into bed.   
"Yes darling."  
"Grandma isn't a nasty Lady is she."   
"No she isn't."  
"Will me and Elliott be seeing her again?"   
"Do you want to see her again?"   
"Yes I like her and I think Elliott likes her too."   
"I'm glad you both her."   
"Have you missed your Mummy?"  
"I have. I've missed her so much." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Like I missed you Mummy."   
"Yes baby. You do know that I will never ever leave you again don't you?"   
"I know."   
"I love you and Elliott so very much."   
"We love you too Mummy." Elliott said as she stood at the bedroom door.   
"Come here little man." Serena held out her arms as Elliott ran to her and hugged her. "You two and your Momma are the best things that has ever happened to me. You 3 are my entire world." Serena leant over and kissed Eliza. "Sweet dreams my gorgeous girl."   
"Night Mummy." Serena held Elliott's hand as they left the bedroom.   
"Mummy. "  
"Yes darling."   
"Thank you."   
"What are you thanking me for sweetheart." Serena kneeled down so she could see Elliott properly.   
"For being my Mummy."  
"No thank you for being my beautiful amazing son."  
"I love you and Momma."   
"And we love you. More than you will ever know." Elliott hugged Serena tightly.   
"Sorry to interrupt." Glenda said as she came out of the toilet.   
"It's OK."  
"Can I have a quick world with you Serena?"   
"Yes sure. Elliott why don't you go down to Momma and see if she will make you a hot chocolate."   
"Ok Mummy." Serena smiled as the young lad went downstairs. 

"Is there something wrong mum."   
"No love. I just wanted to say thank you for letting me come here. And for letting me spend time with you, Bernie and the kids. I have loved every minute of it."   
"So have we. The kids can't wait to see you again."   
"I can't wait to see them again. They are lovely kids Serena. Your very lucky."   
"I know I am. You don't have to tell me that."   
"Can I ask you something darling?"   
"Yes course."   
"How far gone are you?"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"How many weeks pregnant are you?"   
"How do you."   
"When you told Eliza to watch where she was putting her legs. You then rub your stomach. I sort of put 2 and 2 together. Am I wrong?"   
"No you're not wrong. We we're trying to keep it a secret until I had my 12 week scan. Please don't tell anyone else will you. Especially not the kids."   
"Your secrets safe with me. Congratulations darling."   
"Thank you mum."   
"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Glenda cried as she and Serena stood hugging each other.


	15. Chapter 15

"I've got a confession to make." Serena said as her and Bernie got into bed.   
"What's that?"   
"My mum knows about the baby."   
"You told her."   
"She guessed. When I rubbed my stomach when Eliza stuck her foot in me. I know you wanted to keep it a secret till the scan. But she caught me by surprise. I'm so sorry."   
"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Bernie kissed Serena on the head as they cuddled up to each other.   
"I love you Bernie."   
"I love you too very much."   
"Make love to me." Serena smiled as she looked up and kissed Bernie passionately.   
"Are you sure."   
"Am sure. Can we um can we use the strap on please. Do you mind."   
"Of course not let me just go put it on." Bernie got out of bed and grabbed the strap on out of the cupboard and went into the bedroom. Serena got out of bed and took her pajamas off and got back into bed.   
"Wow you look so hot wearing that." Serena growled as Bernie came out of the bathroom wearing the dildo and nothing else.   
"Do you think so. I think a look like a tit myself."   
"Get over her right now." Serena pulled back the cover as Bernie jumped back into bed and kissed Serena. "You absolutely stunning."   
"So are you." They carried on kissing when Serena climbed on top of Bernie.   
"Do you need any lubricant."   
"Are you kidding me. Just looking at you wearing this makes me wet." Serena raised her eyebrows as she inserted the dildo inside of herself and began to ride it. "Oh God that feels unbelievable." She moaned as Bernie grabbed her arse and started moving her faster. "Oh fuck oh fuck." She screamed as she leaned forward to kiss Bernie as she continued riding the dildo.   
"You are so hot." Bernie moaned as Serena sat back up started playing with her breasts. Bernie sat up too and put her mouth to one of Serena's and began sucking on it. Before flipping Serena over and laying on tip of her. And carried on making love to Serena.   
"Oh god oh god. I need to come baby."   
"Me too gorgeous." They both screamed out each others name as they came. They kissed each other for a while longer before Bernie laid beside of Serena. She took the strap on off and chucked it on the floor. Serena snuggled back up to Bernie.   
"That was amazing. Your amazing."   
"So are you." Bernie squeezed Serena tighter as they both closed their eyes and went to sleep. 

"Mummy. Momma." Eliza said as she ran into their bedroom the next morning and jumped on the bed.   
"Morning baby." Serena sat up and covered herself with the duvet as Eliza throw her arms around her.   
"Mummy Where's your pajamas?"  
"I erm I got warm so I took then off darling."  
"Momma you haven't got your pajamas on either."   
"No sweetheart I was warm too."   
"Ok. Can we go down for breakfast I'm hungry."  
"Yes why don't you go and see if Elliott is awake."   
"Alright."   
"And Eliza."   
"Yes."   
"If he is still asleep. Please don't wake him. You know he gets grumpy when he is woken up."   
"I won't Mummy." Eliza said as she ran out of the bedroom.   
"Well erm that was awkward."   
"Stop it. It's not funny." They both looked at each other and laughed. "We better get dressed before Madam comes back in." Serena got out of bed and went into the bathroom.   
"Elliott isn't awake yet Momma." Eliza said as she met Bernie on the stairs.   
"Ok then let's go down and get you some breakfast then shorty." 

Serena came out of the bedroom and saw Elliott coming out of his room.   
"Good morning young man." Serena smiled as she hugged him.   
"Morning Mummy."   
"You ready for some breakfast gorgeous."   
"Yes my tummy is making funny sounds."   
"Come then let go get you fed." Serena took Elliott's hand as they went downstairs. All 4 of them were sitting at the table eating breakfast when the doorbell went.   
"I'll get it. Bernie got up and answered the door." Glenda come in."  
"Thanks I know it's early but I just couldn't wait to see the kids again."   
"It's fine come through."   
"Grandma." Elliott said as she got off the chair and ran to Glenda.   
"Hello darling."   
"Hi mum."  
"Hello sweetheart."   
"Hi Eliza."   
"Hello. Do you want some of my Coco Pops Grandma."   
"No thank you sweetheart. I have had my breakfast. I know this might sound a bit cheeky Serena but I was wondering if I could have the kids for a bit today."   
"It's fine by me. Bernie."   
"Sure."   
"Kids do you want to go out Grandma for a few hours."   
"Yes please."   
"Go get dressed then." The kids ran upstairs and a few minutes later came back downstairs. They kissed Serena and Bernie goodbye and left the house.   
30 minutes later and they got to the park. Glenda sat on the bench and smiled as she watched the kids playing on the swings. She looked in her bag to get out her phone to take a picture of them to send to Serena. When she heard a scream.   
"ELIZA." she shouted as she ran over to the little girl who was on the floor sobbing. "It's OK sweetheart let me look." Glenda looked at Eliza's head as blood trickled down her face.   
"I want my mummy." She cried.   
"Elliott let's go we need to get Eliza in the car and to the hospital.   
"Eliza don't die will you."   
"She's not gonna die love. Come on let go." she said as she picked Eliza up and put her in the car.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is nice isn't it. Having the house to ourselves." Bernie smiled.   
"It is but I wouldn't change what we have for anything."   
"Me either. And when this little one arrives." Bernie rubbed Serena's stomach. "Our family will be complete."   
"It will. I can't wait to have my 12 week scan. I just want to know that it's ok."   
"I'm sure it will be."   
"I never had a scan with Eliza for obvious reasons. I missed out on so much of Eliza's life in the beginning. I'm never going to let her down again. I love her, Elliott and this little one in here so much. And you. None of this would be possible without you. I love you so much Bernie."  
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena. "Charlie Fairhead what does he want." She said as she looked at her phone as it started ringing.   
"Pick it up and you'll find out." Serena said as she stood up and went through to the kitchen.   
"Hi Charlie what so I owe the pleasure."   
"It's not a social call Bernie. Serena's daughter has been brought in."   
"Eliza is she alright?"  
"She's fallen off a swing. But she won't let any of us look at her. She just keeps crying and asking for her Mummy."   
"Charlie have her transferred up to AAU Eliza knows people on there. And me and Serena will be there straightaway."   
"Ok will do."   
"Serena we need to go now."   
"Go where what's up."   
"It's Eliza she's fallen. Your mum has taken her to A&E."   
"My babies alright isn't she?"   
"I don't know. We need to go now." Bernie said as they both ran out of the house and into the car. 

"Eliza you remember me don't you." Zav said as he sat on the bed.   
"I want my Mummy." Eliza cried.   
"Mummy is on her way sweetie." Glenda said as she held Eliza's hand. "Let the Doctor have a look at you darling please."   
"NO. It hurts Grandma."   
"I know love. Oh god Serena is gonna kill me."   
"Eliza I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to look at your head OK." Eliza nodded her head.   
"Mummy mummy." She said as she Serena ran in the room and scooped Eliza up in her arms.   
"It's OK baby. Mummy's here. I've got you. Elliott are you ok."   
"Yes Mummy I'm alright."   
"What happened. Where you not watching them."   
"Of course I was."   
"Well clearly you wasn't or my baby wouldn't have been hurt." Serena snapped.   
"It was an accident Mummy. It wasn't Grandma's fault." Elliott cried as he hugged Glenda.   
"Come on mate. What's say me you and Grandma go and get a drink. While Zav sees to Eliza."   
"Ok Momma."   
"Elliott come here a minute." Serena smiled as she held Elliott close. "I'm sorry for shouting sweetie."   
"It wasn't anyone's fault. Eliza just slipped."   
"Ok you go with Momma."Serena kissed Elliott as she held Bernie’s hand as they left the room.   
"Baby I need you to be really brave for Mummy. So Zav can look can look at your head alright."   
"I'll try Mummy."  
"Good Girl."   
"I just need to put some of this on to wash the cut. It will sting a little Eliza."   
"Aww Aww Aww that hurts Mummy."   
"All done Eliza. I don't think it will need stitches. Just some sterristrips."   
"Thank you."   
"I would like her to have a scan on her head to be on the safe side though. I'll go and book her one."   
"Ok." 

A little while later Eliza had her scan and was asleep in Serena's arms on the bed.   
"The good news is Eliza scan has come back fine." Zav said as he came back in the room.   
"Cheers mate."   
"Can I take her home now."   
"Yes of course. Just keep an eye on her for the next few days. Bernie knows what to look out for."   
"Let me take her Serena." Bernie picked Eliza up. Elliott immediately held Serena's hand as they left the hospital.   
"Where do you think you're going? " Serena said to Glenda as they walked towards their car and Glenda walked towards hers.   
"I'm going to my car. And going home."   
"I want you to come back with us."   
"You do."   
"Look yes I was mad at you. But both of the kids said you weren't to blame. Accidents happen."  
"Your not going to stop me from seeing my Grandchildren."   
"No we're not."  
"Thank you. I love you and the kids so much." Glenda hugged Serena.   
"I love you too. Please come back to ours."   
"Please Grandma." Elliott held onto Glenda's hand and looked up at her.   
"Ok then. I'll meet you back at the house alright little man."   
"Grandma I love you."   
"I love you Elliott so much." Glenda held the little boy close. As Serena and Bernie looked at each other and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

When they got home. Bernie made a start dinner while Elliott dragged Glenda upstairs to his room to play with toys. Eliza sat on Serena's knee on the sofa.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes baby."   
"Thank you for not being angry with Grandma. It was my fault I fell no one else's."   
"Ok but you have to be more careful sweetie. You scared Mummy."   
"I'm sorry." Serena hugged Eliza tighter as tears rolled down her face.   
"I'm sorry too baby."   
"For what."   
"For leaving you when you were a baby. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. And I am going to regret it for the rest of my life. I love you so much baby. I swear I will never ever leave you again Eliza."   
"I know Mummy. Don't cry. Eliza wiped Serena's tears away with her little hands." It's alright. We are together now Mummy."  
"We are and we will be forever."  
"Just me you, Elliott and Momma." Serena smiled as she kissed Eliza on the head and hugged her again.   
"Is she alright." Glenda said as she came into the lounge.   
"She's fine mum. Where's Elliott?"  
"Toilet. I better get going soon love."   
"Why do you have to go Grandma?" Eliza said as she climbed over to sit on Glenda's knee.   
"I have to go home sometime darling."   
"You can stay here tonight if you want to mum. Bernie’s cooking tea and they will be plenty."   
"Please stay Grandma. You can read me and Elliott a story before we go to bed."   
"How can I resist that little face." Glenda smiled and she hugged Eliza. 

After tea Glenda took the kids in the kid in the lounge while Serena and Bernie washed the pots.   
"You've gone quiet. Are you ok?" Bernie said as she dried her hands.   
"Yes I'm fine."   
"No your not. Come on out with it."   
"I was just thinking about my scan. There is only another couple of weeks."   
"But surely that's something to look forward to. Isn't it."   
"I'm just scared. I really want everything to be OK."   
"And it will be."   
"I hope so. I really want this baby."   
"I know you do. So do I. Our little family will then be complete. All 5 of us together."   
"I can't wait to tell the kids. Earlier on Eliza said it's just you me, Elliott and Momma. And so wanted to tell her."   
"Another two weeks and we'll be able to."   
"I can't wait to meet our baby Bernie."   
"Neither can I."  
"I just want to be a good mum Bernie."   
"You are a good mum. The kids love and absolutely adore you." Bernie held Serena around the waist. "Just like I do."   
"I love you too all of you." Serena buried her face in Bernie’s neck as they stood holding each other. 

2 weeks later

"How much longer are they going to be." Serena said as they sat in the waiting room.   
"Am sure they won't be long darling."   
"I just want to know its OK."   
"Serena Campbell."   
"Yes that's me."   
"Do you want to come through." the nurse said as they followed her in the scan room. "is you could lay on the bed and make yourself comfortable. So how have you been feeling."   
"Fine."   
"Any sickness."   
"Not much no."   
"You've not had any bleeding or anything."   
"No none."   
"Is this your first pregnancy."   
"2nd."   
"Right let's have a look shall we." The nurse put some gel on Serena's stomach and began the scan. Serena reached out took Bernie’s hand in hers.   
"Is everything alright."   
"Just doing some measurements. Do you want to hear your baby's heartbeat?"   
"Yes please."   
"There you go. A nice strong healthy heartbeat. And here is your baby." She said as she turned the screen round.   
"Hello little one." Serena cried as she reached over and traced the baby with her finger. "Me and Momma can't wait to meet you. Are you alright Bernie." Serena squeezed her hand tighter and tears rolled down Bernie’s face.   
"That's our baby Serena."   
"It is. All ours."   
"I love you so much Serena." Bernie stood and kissed her.   
"I love you too I always have and I always will." Serena and Bernie left the hospital and drove home. 

"Mummy, Momma." Eliza called out as they got home and ran into Serena's arms.   
"Hi baby have you and Elliott been good for Grandma."   
"Yes we have."  
"Mummy where have you and Momma been." Elliott said as they came into the lounge.   
"If you all sit down darling we will tell you where we've been."   
"Me and Momma have been to the hospital. I have had a scan."   
"Are you poorly Mummy?"   
"No Elliott I'm not poorly." Serena handed both the kids the scan photos. "Open them."   
"What is it?"  
"Its a baby Eliza. Mummy is going to have a baby."   
"A baby."   
"Yes. It's yours and Elliott's little brother or sister."   
"That's great Mummy." Elliott smiled as he hugged Serena and Bernie.   
"Thank you sweetheart. Eliza what do you think."  
"I don't want you to have a baby. I don't want another brother I am happy with the one I have got." Eliza threw the picture on the floor and ran upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

"ELIZA." Glenda shouted as she stood up.   
"It's alright Mum. I'll go." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she walked upstairs. "Eliza." She said as she opened the door and saw Eliza lying on the bed crying.   
"Go away Mummy."   
"I'm not going anywhere." Serena sat on the bed. "Eliza sit up and look at me please baby."   
"I'm not your baby anymore am I?"   
"Of course you are. You will always be my baby. I love you so much."   
"You don't love Elliott though. Do you?"   
"Eliza why are you saying that me and Momma love both you and Elliott more than you will ever know."   
"But you will be sending Elliott back now won't you?"   
"Back where?"   
"To the home. You said that I will be having a new brother."   
"Darling. Do you honestly think that me and Momma would send Elliott away."   
"I don't know."   
"Eliza, Elliott isn't going anywhere he is our son. Just like your our daughter. Is that what all this is about." Eliza nodded. Serena lifted her up and sat her on her knee. "You silly girl. No one is going anywhere. You and Elliott belong to me and Momma and you always will. Just like this one in here will." Serena said as she rubbed her stomach. Eliza put both on her hands on Serena's stomach and rubbed it gently.   
"My little brother or sister is in there."   
"It is baby."   
"I was in your belly too wasn't I Mummy?"   
"You were sweetheart."   
"Hello I'm your big sister." Eliza said as she lifted Serena's jumper and kissed her bare belly softy. "Me and Elliott are going to take care of you. I'm sorry I shouted. I love you Mummy." Eliza threw her arms around Serena.   
"I love you too baby." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she held Eliza tightly. 

5 months later 

"Right you two give Mummy a kiss Goodbye." Bernie said as she helped the kids with their coats.   
"Bye Mummy." Elliott said as he kissed Serena.   
"Bye my darling have a good day."   
"Bye Mummy." Eliza said as she ran into the lounge.   
"Bye my baby. Be good at school."  
"I will Mummy. Bye bye baby." She said as she kissed Serena's tummy.   
"See you later." Serena smiled.   
"I won't be long love. Don't even think about moving off that sofa while I'm gone" Bernie said as she kissed Serena.   
"Yes Boss." Serena smiled as Bernie and kids left.   
"Are you not tired in there." Serena rubbed her swollen stomach. "You have been on the go all night Mummy's tired she wants a bit of sleep." Serena laid down on the sofa and closed her eyes.   
After a while Serena sat up in agony and held her stomach.   
"No not yet please don't do this yet." She moaned in pain. "BERNIE."   
"Yes it's only me."   
"In here quickly."   
"What's wrong darling."  
"Well you see that puddle on the floor."   
"Yes."   
"Well it isn't wee."   
"Your in Labour?"   
"Oh yeah." Serena stood up and held onto the back of the sofa. "Oh god it hurts so much more than I remember."   
"You can do this. I'll go ring an ambulance."   
"I don't want an ambulance just take me in the car." Serena said as Bernie helped her outside and into the car. "Bernie I think your going to have to pull over."   
"Where nearly there now."   
"Bernie I said pull over I need to push. And I need to push NOW."   
"Ok ok." Bernie pulled up and opened and the back door. 

"Shit Serena I can see the top of the baby's head."   
"Bernie I'm scared. I don't think I can do this."  
"Yes you can. Your not on your own this time baby. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you. Push Serena."   
"Argh Argh."   
"That's it sweetheart keep pushing. You can do this." After a few more pushes and the baby's head was out. "That's it Serena a few more pushes. That's it just like that Bernie helped the baby slide out. "We have a daughter Serena. " Bernie cried as she wrapped the baby up in one of Eliza's blankets and handed her to Serena.   
"Hello little one. Bernie she's so beautiful."   
"Just like her Mummy. I'm so proud of you. I love you. And I love you." Bernie kissed Serena and the baby.   
"We love you too."   
"I better get you to the hospital and get you both checked over. 

After they were both checked over. Bernie took them both home. They both sat on the sofa looking at the baby.   
"Your Mum will be back soon with the kids."   
"I can't wait for them to see her."   
"Speak of the devils."   
"Mummy. Mummy." They both shouted as they ran in to the room.   
"Mummy you've had the baby."   
"I have."   
"Serena she is beautiful  
"Glenda said  
"Thanks mum. Kids say hello to your little sister Ella."   
"Hello Ella. Mummy she is so tiny." Elliott said as she kissed her.   
"She is."   
"Mummy."   
"Yes baby."   
"We can keep her can't we?"   
"She isn't going anywhere. No one is going anywhere."   
"Me Mummy you Elliott and Ella are a family."   
"And we always will be." Serena smiled as she put her arms around them both.


End file.
